This invention relates to suture anchors.
Suture anchors are used to mount suture to bone for subsequent attachment of ligaments, tendons, or other tissue. Some suture anchors are inserted into a pre-drilled hole in the bone, while others are "self-tapping" and are threaded into the bone through the bone surface. In either case, ridges which extend outwardly from the exterior surface of the suture anchor help retain the anchor in the bone tissue (in self-tapping anchors, the ridges are often the external threads).